


Some days you feel bad, but you're never alone

by S_Horne



Series: A May Medley [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Poisoning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “I’m dying.”Steve couldn’t help his soft smile, though he did feel guilty for it. “You aren’t dying.”“I am.” Tony lurched forward and spat into the toilet. “There’s no way I can feel this bad and still be living.”ORSomeone should tell Tony that Dum-E's smoothies aren't safe to drink.National Hamburger Day





	Some days you feel bad, but you're never alone

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty-Eight: _National Hamburger Day_

“Oh my God. This fucking sucks.”

Steve winced in sympathy. “I know, baby, I’m sorry.”

“Make it stop,” Tony moaned, “please, Steve. Make it stop.”

“I can’t,” he said against Tony’s temple, voice low and soothing. “I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

“I’m dying.”

Steve couldn’t help his soft smile, though he did feel guilty for it. “You aren’t dying.”

“I am.” Tony lurched forward and spat into the toilet. “There’s no way I can feel this bad and still be living.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Steve said, rubbing his hand up and down Tony’s back. “It’s just a bit of vomit. You’re going to be okay.”

“Fuck me,” Tony groaned, clutching the bowl so hard that his knuckles went white. “This hurts.”

“I know. Let it – oh, _shit._ ” Steve stumbled forward when Tony practically buried his head into the toilet, bending double as he choked. “That’s it. Let it out, let it all out.”

Steve raised his voice to be heard over the sounds of Tony coughing and closed his eyes. “All of it. Oh, you’re doing so well, Tony. You’re okay.”

Steve kept his hand moving on Tony’s back as his other reached out to wipe his hand over Tony’s face.

“You’re alright,” he whispered, sweeping Tony’s hair back and brushing away tears. “This will all be over soon.”

“How soon?” Tony panted out before he let out another groan, more vomit hitting the bowl. His fingers flexed and stretched with the effort and Steve reached up with shaking hands to flush the toilet. When Tony had seemed to finish that round, Steve pulled him away from the toilet and into his arms.

Tony went willingly and sagged against Steve’s chest.

“My darling,” Steve said softly, holding Tony close and cleaning his mouth. “I’m so sorry.”

“Make it stop,” Tony moaned out, his voice raspy and barely there. “God, make it stop.”

“It has to be over soon,” Steve tried to placate, raking his fingers through Tony’s hair. “It’s all going to be okay.”

There was a long moment of silence as Tony settled back into Steve’s embrace. “I feel hideous.”

“Well. You’ve looked worse.”

“Wow.” Tony coughed and spat something out into a tissue. “Thanks, babe.”

Steve took it away from Tony with a slight wince and threw it into the toilet. “Sorry. That was meant to be a good thing.”

“It wasn’t.” Tony sniffed and let out a long breath, steadying himself.

“That’s on me.” Steve shifted a little on the cold floor. “But maybe this’ll teach you to not drink smoothies that Dum-E gives you.”

“It wasn’t the smoothie,” Tony said, his eyes falling closed at the touch of the back of Steve’s hand against his forehead. “It was the diner we had hamburgers at the other day. I blame those.”

Steve snorted. “Right. That’s why I’m fine and you’re the one chucking up into the toilet.”

“I think I know better than to–”

Whatever Tony had been about to say was cut off by another sudden round of vomiting. Steve had barely enough time to release Tony and help him to the toilet before tears were streaming down the man’s face as he threw up again.

“You were saying?”

Tony poked his tongue out as he fell back against Steve and let himself be manhandled back into Steve’s hold. “I think I need to talk to Dum-E.”

Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek and reached forward to flush the toilet. “Yeah, I think you do. Need a hand with that?”

“I’ll just threaten him with a community college. That seems to work.”

Steve grinned and gave Tony another kiss. “Feeling any better?”

“Hm.” Tony turned and buried his head into Steve’s neck, coughing lowly. “A little. Burgers?”

“Oh, honey. Not a chance in hell.”

 

 

 


End file.
